hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 41
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast has the parody of Osama's technology in his cave, LaserDiscs, Consuler Palpatine, useless Star Wars characters, and a long discussion on the fans of the podcast. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00 - '''Intro *'1:24''' - Adama as Gandalf *'3:22' - Midseason premiere of BSG - Osama in cave, watching BSG - video pixelation http://www.box.net/shared/shcdtl6hp0 audio *'6:12' - Obama / Osama *'7:00' - Last Laser Disc manufacturer out of buisness - Laser Discs in Service Merchandise *'8:13' - Josh converts Star Wars Laser Disc to DVD *'10:15' - Lucas "lost" original film *'11:49' - Phantom Menance on Laser Disc *'12:30' - Internet *'12:35' - Watchmen lawsuit *'13:40' - Frisky Dingo cancelled *'14:02' - Eddie Almos on The View - Turned down role of Captain Picard [http://www.box.net/shared/85xz11pi0v Adama as Picard and Job Adama] *'17:13 - '''Job Adama *'17:45''' - 30 Rock *'18:40' - Levar Burton on the Soup & Twitter *'20:05' - Star Wars as told by someone who's never seen it [http://www.box.net/shared/pnya0ir7fb Star Wars & Consuler Palpatine] *'24:37' - Consuler Palpatine *'27:05' - Little Adolf Hitler taken away *'28:07' - John Carter on Mars - Wall*E & Pixar *'32:00' - Prison Break Canceled *'36:54' - Prison Break caused Arrested Development to be canceled *'38:23' - Microsoft Song Smith *'40:57' - Weddings at Taco Bell *'42:38' - Listen up Mother Fuckers *'43:22' - Obama sells comic books [http://www.box.net/shared/xrs1apuer9 Obama sells comic books & SNL Bush] *'46:30' - SNL Obama & Bush tryouts *'47:33' - DIck Cheney interview & Osama video http://www.box.net/shared/nrs1pjcib5 audio *'51:05 '- Chicago Tribune launch Tabloid *'52:40' - More Osama & Google Maps & GPS [http://www.box.net/shared/ibj092yozg Osama using GPS & he wants to surrender] *'54:10' - Osama wants to surrender - Lost in cave *'55:38' - Virtuality *'57:00' - Samuel L. Jackson might not be Nick Fury *'1:00:38' - Long Kiss Good Night - Samuel L. Jackson's Lightsabre *'1:02:20' - Lord of the Rings tattoo *'1:04:19' - David Bowie Bonds cause recession *'1:07:05' - Pullman Bonds - Sam Neal & Hugo Weaving [http://www.box.net/shared/9qxktlgmaz Pullman Bonds and Oldmanitis] *'1:08:20' - Oldmantitis - Gary Oldman *'1:09:44'- League of Extraordinary Fictional Literature Characters adds Hannibal Lector http://www.box.net/shared/0emua39uxd audio *'1:33:22' - CBS turns TV.com into Hulu clone - Advertisements in DVDs *'1:16:30' - YouTube muting videos & copyrights *'1:18:27' - Mail Sack - more Osama & Music http://www.box.net/shared/34s2b03p66 audio *'1:19:54' - 10 year old with a box - Homemade Optimus Prime Costume *'1:21:46' - Top 5 Star Trek Villians - Clint Howard & Ugly Stick http://www.box.net/shared/rk00dgxdxc audio *'1:24:05' - First Season of Star Trek: TNG - Space Empanada *'1:25:55' - Does DS9 count as Star Trek? *'1:27:18' - Useless Star Wars Charcters you love - Porkins [http://www.box.net/shared/xbx5tmhu51 Useless Star Wars Characters and Lucas naming process] *'1:32:18' - Lucas naming process *'1:33:35' - non-Hasbro Board Games - Risk - "If I had any idea I was having sex in a year..." - Cheap Assgamer *'1:37:35' - Star Trek & Star Wars chess *'1:38:30' - Thousands of people listen to the podcast - Denise fans http://www.box.net/shared/64co4o3vs3 audio *'1:44:18' - The Physique of the cast - meeting fans http://www.box.net/shared/dm3v2z6qjb audio *'1:47:15' - Foreign fans http://www.box.net/shared/9dvkq30736 audio *'1:49:30' - The fans that Joel knows - Penny-Arcade [http://www.box.net/shared/4u62qokqit The fans, Twitter, and the cast influencing people through their work] *'1:51:20' - Adam Savage on Twitter & Flickr *'1:53:10' - Someone wrote a play for HijiNKS ENSUE Cast *'1:56:10' - HijiNKS ENSUE Cast influence people through their work *'1:58:30' - Tweeting Joel - Celebrity tweets [http://www.box.net/shared/01l94yvr3p Celeb tweets, getting personal] *'2:00:25' - Getting personal with celebrities *'2:03:10' - Gearbox forums - fans defending them *'2:04:20' - True fans *'2:05:15' - Start of Book Club *'2:05:50' - HijiNKS Bonds *'2:06:30' - Back to the fans supporting Joel - "Respectful Piranahs" - the Fancy Bastards are like London Bobbys. - Benny Hill chase http://www.box.net/shared/r86zs6p0ut audio *'2:10:25' - The end - spoiling BSG for Josh Category:Podcast